


'til the light goes on

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Lingerie, M/M, Sub Frank Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: johnny's confident that frank will enjoy the surprise awaiting him beneath his t-shirt and flannel pants, but all the same... he can't help the little fear in the back of his mind that frank will just laugh.





	'til the light goes on

**Author's Note:**

> proofreading is for cowards & i'm too lazy to write full porn. frank castle is a sub top, fight me.
> 
> title from sugar by garbage.

The lace is soft but the elastic is itchy, and the garter belt digs in a little more than is strictly comfortable. Johnny tries not to fidget with it, excited and nervous in equal measures for the moment Frank arrives. He's confident that Frank will enjoy the surprise awaiting him beneath Johnny's T-shirt and flannel pants, but all the same... He can't help the little fear in the back of his mind that Frank will just laugh.

He knows he's acting weird, and Frank picks up on it pretty quickly. Frank hasn't been there five minutes when he finally asks, blunt as ever.

"What's your problem?" he asks, setting his beer on the end table.

Johnny hesitates a moment, then shrugs and sets his own aside. He slides into Frank's lap, wrapping his arms around the other 's neck. "Nothin'. Just been a little antsy to see you."

"Uh huh," Frank says dubiously, but Johnny easily distracts him from his suspicion with a kiss. It gets heated quickly, and Johnny mentally prepares himself as he feels Frank's hands start to slide up under his shirt. As predicted, those callused fingertips pause when they reach the edge of the bra, and Frank breaks the kiss to give Johnny a confused look. "What..."

"Take it off and see," Johnny says breathlessly, a slightly nervous grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Frank doesn't need to be told twice. Slowly, reverently, he pulls Johnny's ratty T-shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor. His pupils widen and his jaw drops a little, and Johnny thinks, _gotcha._ Before Frank can reach out and touch, though, Johnny's sliding out of his lap. Frank just sort of watches him, eyes glued to Johnny as he next pushes down and kicks off his pajama bottoms.

This time, Frank makes a downright pornographic noise in the back of his throat. He scoots to the edge of the couch and reaches out, tugging Johnny to stand between his legs. Still with that light, reverent touch, Frank drinks in the way Johnny looks in the plain black lingerie set, feeling along the edges and dragging his palm over the blond's cock.

Johnny thinks with no small amount of smug satisfaction that someone could break down the door right now, and Frank would still have eyes only for him.

"Jesus Christ," Frank mumbles eventually, lips trailing down from the bottom edge of the bra to the top of the garter belt.

"You can just call me Johnny," the blond replies, but Frank doesn't even roll his eyes, too entranced by the way Johnny's hard cock is framed with sheer black lace. "Jesus, Frank, I really shoulda done this sooner."

"Yes," Frank agrees, voice a little hoarse. He looks up again and pulls Johnny down into a kiss. Johnny pushes him back against the cushions again and straddles his lap. When he breaks the kiss, Frank's flushed and panting and -- Johnny can feel even through his jeans -- hard as a rock. All the men this man has killed, all the blood on his hands, and Johnny has reduced him to _this_ with a few scraps of lace.

"Hands by your head. No more touching until I say," Johnny orders.

Frank, of course, obeys. Johnny smirks. _Definitely should've done this sooner._


End file.
